Shot By The Jock-ette
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney & Duncan were both on a date, until Jo is about to shot one of them! What will happen? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**August 26th 2017 8:30 PM:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both at a Chili's together, they've both finished eating their food, & they were ready to leave)

"Man! This food tasted good! Right Court?" Duncan asked

(Courtney nodded her head)

"So, what do you want to do now?" Courtney asked

"I guess we'll just go home." Duncan replied

"I agree with that."

(As they were about to leave, a familar blonde with a grey hoodie was stalking them all the time. And it was Jo. She was stalking them ever since they've dated that night. & she was about to shot one of them)

"I hope you burn in hell Duncney." Jo muttered

(Then they both left the restaurant, while Jo was trying to sneak on them)

"Wanna come back here another time?" Courtney asked

"Sure!" Duncan replied

(Then Lightning got out of the car, & he was gonna go to Chili's.)

"Man! I'm sha-hungry right here! I cannot wait to have something at Chili's!" Lightning said until..

***BANG!***

(Lightning got startled by that noise)

"HA! I got that son of a bitch!" Jo laughed mechanically

(The person she shot was Duncan, She shot him on top of his chest, Courtney froze there in shock as she saw Duncan walking back to the restaurant, & Lightning was shocked about what happened)

"Duncan? Buddy? You ok?" Lightning asked

Duncan was groaning in pain & says "God.. I can't feel my body.."

"Hello?" Lightning asked

"Oh..." Duncan groaned as he collapsed on the floor unconscious while Courtney ran up to him tearing up

"Who shot my boyfriend?!" Courtney screamed while crying

"I don't know Courtney. Whoever it is must go to sha-jail!" Lightning explained

Jo walked to the both of them while laughing & says "I shot that stupid deliquent! Besides, I wanna date him!"

(Courtney & Lightning both froze in shock)

"JO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST SHOT ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS DUNCAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!" Lightning screeched

"You.. You.." Courtney said then she screamed & began to beat up Jo

"OW! MY FACE!" Jo cried while she was getting beaten up by Courtney

"Lightning! Call 911!" Courtney said

"Got it!" Lightning replied

(Then Lightning began to call 911, while Courtney was beating up Jo)

* * *

**25 minutes later...**

(Duncan was being put in an ambulance, Jo was arrested by the police, and Courtney & Lightning went to the ambulance to check on him)

* * *

**At the ambulance:**

"Doctor, how's my boyfriend?" Courtney asked

"I don't know ma'am. We're trying our best to revive him. So we'll remind you both soon. Ok?"

"Ok.." They both said

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the hospital:**

(Courtney & Lightning were sitting at the waiting benches, Courtney was sobbing in Lightning's shoulder while he's comforting her about the incident)

"It's gonna be ok Courtney. I hope Duncan will feel better." Lightning said

(Then a doctor showed up as they both stood up)

"Doctor? *sniff* How is he?" Courtney said while in tears

"He's gonna be ok."

(They both sighed in relief)

"Which room is he in?" Lightning asked

"He's in room number 31."

"Ok. Thanks!" Courtney said as they both went to find Duncan

* * *

**20 minutes later..**

(Duncan was seen resting on his bed, then he saw Courtney & Lightning entering the room)

"Duncan, I'm so glad you're ok." Courtney cried

"I know Court. I'll stay here for 3 days then I'll be back home." Duncan said

"Wow.. Jo is gonna pay about what she've done to you!" Lightning said

"I know Lightning, I know.." Duncan said while he was groaning in pain

(Then Courtney went up to his hospital bed & layed next to him)

"I hope this will never happen again Duncan." Courtney said

"I agree Princess."

"I got a question." Lightning said

"What?" Duncan said

"Why do you call Courtney 'Princess?'"

"Because that's her nickname & I loved to call her that since pre-school."

"I get it now. Get well soon buddy!" Lightning said

"No problem." Duncan said as he gave Lightning a fist bump & Lightning left the room

"I love you Duncan." Courtney whispered

"I love you too Courtney." Duncan replied

(Then they've both kissed on the lips passionately)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
